<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Луна by mizuame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313542">Луна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame'>mizuame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hair Kink, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Present Tense, fandom Magicpendell 2020, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Момо нравятся длинные волосы Юки, но сам Юки надеется поскорее их обрезать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Oogami Banri/Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Луна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message groupStart hidden">
<p></p><div class="post beta"><p></p>
<h2 class="header">
<a class="user yellow" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino">AdituHino</a><span class="time">бета</span>
</h2></div></div><div class="message groupStart">
<p></p><div class="post"><p class="hidden">
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="hidden"><h2 class="header">
<a class="user lavanda" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame">irishfireflame</a>
<span class="time">автор</span>
</h2></div><div class="content"><p>У Юки длинные серебристо-пепельные волосы, мягкие и шелковистые. Момо способен перебирать их часами, но, конечно же, столько времени им никто не даст. Они живут в бешеном ритме айдолов, когда даже шанс выспаться можно считать за счастье. Но Момо ловит отдельные моменты, стараясь касаться волос Юки каждый раз, когда есть время и возможность. Пепельные пряди завораживают, притягивают, сводят с ума.</p><p>
— Ненавижу эти патлы, — однажды признается Юки. Он лежит на диване, устроив голову на коленях Момо, а Момо гладит его волосы с задумчивой улыбкой.</p><p>
— Почему? — спрашивает Момо с удивлением. Ему кажется, что такие шикарные волосы невозможно ненавидеть.</p><p>
— Я с ними похож на девчонку, — усмехается Юки, поднимаясь с коленей Момо и садясь рядом. — Мне всегда нравилась короткая стрижка.</p><p>
— Да, я помню, — кивает Момо, притягивая Юки к себе. — Раньше у тебя была другая прическа.</p><p>
— Остриг бы еще короче, но Бан-чан не давал. Говорил, что так я больше похож на айдола.</p><p>
Юки выглядит спокойным, но в голосе его слышна досада. Момо понимает: эти длинные прекрасные волосы доставляют ему неудобство и раздражают. Зачем он продолжает ходить с такой прической, не совсем ясно.</p><p>
— Но почему тогда ты не изменишь образ? — спрашивает Момо с  непониманием. Он уверен: стилисты бы разрешили. Жаль, конечно, красоты, но комфорт Юки важнее.</p><p>
— Я дал зарок, — признается Юки, мечтательно прикрывая глаза. — Говорят, если ты ограничиваешь себя в чем-либо, твое желание сбудется. Можно отказаться от алкоголя или всегда носить с собой талисман, я решил не стричься.</p><p>
— Почему вдруг так? — спрашивает Момо. Ему не совсем ясна эта логика, но для Юки важно и Момо хочет понять.</p><p>
— Когда-то мы с Банри были в храме. Он рассказывал мне про буддийскую молитву и сказал, что длинные волосы — достаточно раздражающая вещь, чтобы помочь исполнить желание, — Юки говорит это с таким выражением лица, что Момо невольно улыбается. Хотя Банри нет рядом, воспоминания о нем объединяют их.</p><p>
— Ты дал зарок, чтобы найти его? — догадывается Момо, и Юки кивает. А потом вдруг признается:</p><p>
— Когда мы найдем Бан-чана, я смогу признаться, что всегда любил его, обрезать волосы и начать новую жизнь.</p><p>
Эти слова для Момо словно гром посреди ясного неба. Он знал, догадывался, что Банри много значил в прошлом, но всегда надеялся, что это увлечение прошло. Ведь Юки сам предложил Момо съехаться и нередко сам начинал заигрывать. Но по его словам получалось, что все это — ложь?</p><p>
— Но… — выдавливает из себя Момо, с трудом разлепив разом пересохшие губы, — наши отношения…</p><p>
Юки не дает ему закончить.</p><p>
— Ты нравишься мне, Момо, — улыбается он, собственническим жестом обнимая Момо за талию. — Ты напоминаешь мне луну, что указывает мне путь во тьме. Но Банри навсегда останется моим солнцем.</p><p>
Луна… Спутник без собственного света, вечно обреченный лишь отражать лучи солнца. Такое сравнение причиняет боль, но Момо предпочитает не задумываться об этих чувствах. Он прячет их глубоко внутри и улыбается Юки. В конце концов, прямо сейчас Юки рядом с ним и…</p><p>
В отчаянном поиске тепла Момо тянется к Юки за поцелуем, и тот охотно отвечает. Мягкие губы, родной запах и пряди пепельных волос, скользящие между пальцев — все это успокаивает Момо, вселяет в него надежду. Кто знает, как все повернется, если они найдут Банри. Если они вообще его найдут. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Проходит время, и ничего не меняется. Юки так же нежен, отзывчив и мягок, как и всегда. Момо старается угодить ему, развлекает и втягивает в интересные авантюры. Он никак не может забыть этих слов, сравнения с луной, которая всегда обречена проигрывать солнцу.</p><p>
Момо кажется, что Юки счастлив. Он улыбается, обнимает, шепчет слова любви и дарит подарки. Все идет хорошо, почти идеально, пока однажды Юки не приходит домой под утро. Момо видит его в проеме спальни и забывает как дышать: длинные завораживающие пряди превратились в короткое каре. Юки нашел свое солнце.</p></div></div></div><div class="message">
<p></p><div class="post">
<p></p><div class="content"><p>
        <a href="https://i.imgur.com/cesKX2P.png"></a>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>